Hell Hath No Fury
by commanderxshepard
Summary: Elizabeth was never meant to be sent up into the Glade yet here she was. After a year of waking up in a box with no memories whatsoever and sent to a place where she is the only girl among a group of teenage boys does she finally get answers. Her answers come in the form of the boy named Thomas. As her questions are answered only more seem to pop up about her role in WICKED's plans


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Elizabeth and her plot line. The Maze Runner Series belongs to the wonderful James Dashner**

 **0.0 Prologue**

 _She started her new life with a gasp for air. Her fingers felt the cool surface surrouning her sweating body while her eyes roamed the room she was confined in searching for any recognition._

 _The box she was held in was shrouded by darkness with the occasional flickering light but her eyes could still make out the outline of boxes in front of her. None of this held any recognition for._

 _She slowly stood up from her lying position using the wall as her guide when a sudden pang of pain hit her in her left side. She groaned in pain and reached her hand to hold onto her throbbing side. She pulled her hand away only to see it covered in a dark, sticky substance. Even if she was in the dark she could still tell that her hand was covered in blood._

 _She tried to search her memories as to how she ended up injured when she realized that she couldn't remember anything at all. She couldn't remember her parents or what she looked like. Hell, she couldn't even remember her name. All she remembered was general things like school but she couldn't remember attending one. She remembered bicycles but she couldn't remember being taught how to ride one._

 _No matter how much she tried to delve into her personal memories hoping to remember anything, all she could do was draw up a blank._

 _Why couldn't she remember anything?_

 _Her thinking was interrupted by the box suddenly lurching upwards. She cried out in pain as she was sent down to the ground in a heaped pile. Red and green lights started to flare all around her while the grinding metal box continued to send her upwards at a rapid pace._

 _"HELP ME!" She screamed out hoarsely, panic crawling up her throat. Sweat lined her forehead as the box showed no indications of stopping. She continued to scream her voice raw as she saw the box nearly meeting its end._

 _She closed her eyes waiting for her inevitable death. She was about to die without having the chance to say goodbye but to who, she didn't know._

 _The box stopped suddenly as well as the grinding metal sound, leaving a ringing noise in her head. The top of the box started to open sending a bright light through the cracks. The girl crawled backwards until her back hit the wall holding her side with one hand while the other was held over her eyes to protect them from the harsh light._

 _" Looks like he klunked his pants."_

 _" That shank has really long hair."_

 _"Ugh! It smells like feet down there!"_

 _" Shank looks like a slopper."_

 _"Ain't no ticket back now,bro."_

 _Shank? Klunk? None of these words made sense to her._

 _The box rattled as one of the boys jumped down to where the girl was._

 _" Day one, greenie. Rise and sh-"_

 _As soon as the girl lowered her hand the boy's face morphed into one of shock. His brown eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open. He was looking at her like he'd never seen a girl before. The boy continued to stare at her in a silent shock and even if he was cute, it still made her uncomfortable._

 _"What? Never seen a girl before?" The girl sassed, voice still raw._

 _With that, the boy snapped out of his shock._

 _"Holy klunk, it's...it's a girl!" He exclaimed, eyes locked onto the girl in front of him._

 _Suddenly voices broke out and gasps filled the air around them as everyone tried to peer at the girl in the box._

 _"What!?"_

 _"I call dibs!"_

 _"Is she hot?"_

 _"SHUT IT!" A voice boomed out and with that the voices quietened dowm but that didn't stop the murmurs of excitement and shock._

 _"Newt, are you sure it's a girl?" The voice from above asked._

 _"I'm bloody sure that it's a girl, Alby" 'Newt' snarked._

 _The girl stood up shakily and tried to hide further into the corner as Newt stepped closer to her._

 _"Look buddie, you better back the hell off and tell me where I am or else I'll... uhhh...or else I'll scream!" She exclaimed unconvincingly throwing her bloody hand out to stop the boy from moving closer._

 _Newt's eyes widened at the girls stomach covered in blood._

 _"Okay then she bean you'll scream. Tell you what, I'll tell you where you are after you get yourself to the Medjacks, deal?"_

 _She looked at him confusedly until she followed his eyeline and saw her shirt covered in red. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as if she forgot that she was injured which in this case, she did. Adrenaline now wearing off, she could now feel herself feeling dizzy and faint from the blood loss._

 _"Yep. That... that sounds like a fantas... a fantastic idea." Her words were now starting to slur together. She stumbled forward as she started to lose balance. Newt quickly caught her and lowered her to the ground,his hands pushing down on her wound._

 _"Better get down here quick, Jeff! She's ...losing...blood..." Newt frantically yelled but she felt as if her head was underwater._

 _The box rattled around her as more people entered the box and crouched down around her. Her vision was tunneling and all she could see was Newt hovering over he. She could see him opening his mouth to speak._

 _"Welcome...to...glade"_

 _And with that, she passed out._

 **So this is the introduction to Elizabeth entering the glade. Why was she injured? Who did she not get to say goodbye to? This is my first fanfiction and to be honest I'm just writing this randomly on my phone to pass the time but reviews or advice is greatly appreciated. My punctuation and grammar isn't the best. This is a Maze Runner fanfiction if it wasn't noticeable already and is also a Thomas fanfic as he is my favourite character and there is hardly any fanfics of him out there. Marie Avgeropoulos is Elizabeths face claim as she is amazing in The 100.**

 **This will follow the movie and hopefully go into The Scorch Trials and The Death Cure. As school and come first, I'll start writing this book after my exams in December this year but I'll try to post something in between depending on how much people are interested. This story is also found on my Wattpad account which I've linked on my profile.** **But please enjoy!**

 **[Not edited]**


End file.
